


Radio Silence

by Jaded_Stardust



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Gen, Painful goodbyes, Sad Ending, everyone is like family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Stardust/pseuds/Jaded_Stardust
Summary: The conversation was about to pick up once more between the owners when a crash was heard on the wall next the main entrance. The groan of the foundation was loud as the thump resounded throughout the room.All noise stopped as they turned towards the sound’s original position, another thud happening as the habitants all turn in fear of what it could be.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Heh guys! I had been brainstorming this plot for a while and finally found the time and inspiration to write it! I hope you guys enjoy!

The clock chimed twelve as it rang out into the city, the number one switching to a zero as a sign that the extermination was soon to begin. The air was thick with tension as demons were reminded once again what day it was, many were scrambling to find shelter lest they be the unwilling victim to a second permanent death.

A white purifying light shot through the sky lighting up the entire landscape as the angel exterminators came down with their weapons poised in a position to immediately start killing.

The first exterminator touched down, it’s heels clacking loudly against the pavement and the neon face lit up in a twisted grin. 

A small insect like demon that was a couple feat away immediately turned, sheer terror showing through his eyes as a spear immediately found its way through his chest. His eyes blinked one last time before he took one last gasping breath and his chest stilled.

Every demon still in sight had seen the first slaughter and tried to make a run before the other exterminators were able to land. All were futile as one by one the glowing entities culled the crowds of various demons, shouts of pure terror ringing out the city.  
——  
The habitants at the hotel had known the extermination was today, even with a supposed treaty stating that all demons trying to achieve redemption would be spared from dying a second death, they had been worrying none the less. 

The small handful of sinners were constantly hearing the weapons slicing through others outside of the building and would flinch at every sound. 

Princess of Hell and blonde demoness was going around making sure everyone was comfortable and easing their fear as the commotion outside progressed. She had been amazed that people were finally wanting to attend the hotel and try to be redeemed. So, while they were panicking she would be there for them to help and keep them safe.

The drunkard cat demon Husk sat at the bar drinking silently with his ears perked high, the noises faintly reminding him of a battle long forgotten in his previous life up above. The screams and weapon fire echoing around his mind as he tried to forget with the buzz of an alcoholic drink and ignore the others.

First patron and famous pornstar Angel Dust had sat in the corner of the bar and had been trying to fluster the winged cat with no avail. He had stopped after the first no responses and left him to be, with Fat Nuggets in his lap as he quietly pet and gave affection to the little round pig. 

Niffty bounced around the entire main lobby quickly and efficiently ridding the cobwebs and dirt that lingered without a single care of the outside. Shouting “Got it!” After seeing a cockroach slithering around on the wall for a split second.

Brooding and worried, Vaggie had taken up a seat on one of the couches in the lobby to check over everything and to watch her girlfriend as she was walking around. Vaggie has only seen a couple of exterminations before meeting Charlie, and it still had burned vivid pictures in her memory of what happened during the same day every year.  
——

Alastor had been holed up in his office quietly going over papers as the radio sitting in the corner switched stations every so often from its music as he kept his signature smile on his face, he knew the day that today was and the blood shed that was already taking place around Hell. 

He had always gone into hiding in a secure location in the center of his territory but as his most recent endeavor left him at the hotel he sought no reason to go there for a long while. It had been two years ago when he had first shown up to the hotel and bringing an energetic Niffty and reluctant Husk along for the ride in his endeavor for entertainment. 

As he had spent time and making the building presentable for actual patients he grew fond of the group that took residence here. Despite the fact that Vaggie still swore to him on a daily basis and an angelic spear was shoved near his throat every other week, he genuinely cared for the crew. He loathed to admit it out loud to anyone and would refuse and deny any claims to his feelings on the matter.

He set down his papers and waved a hand, silencing the radio from its lively tunes to dead static as he got up from his chair taking a moment to stretch his arms about his head and twisting his back. 

Alastor summoned his long red staff with a quick flick of his wrist and headed out the door to find where most of the hotel staff was centered.

He made his way down the long narrow halls humming a single tune he couldn’t remember the name of and his shoes tapping the ground in a rhythmic beat. He passed by some of the hotels patients and immediately felt proud as they quickly shied away from the radio demon’s calculating gaze.

He had reached the main room where mostly everyone was holed up in, he glanced around taking note of how it was more tense and stressed even if he wasn’t in the room. He spotted Husker in his usual spot and went to greet him as he happily made his way down to the bar. 

“Hello there dear Husker! What a fine day it is to be!” He spoke in a jovial tone as he sat down in a too. “Go a away you f*cker, I don’t have the patience to deal with your sh*t today” the cat responded while kicking back another bottle. 

Alastor decided to let the cat be as he hastily ignored Angel for whatever crude comment he would’ve spoken and quickly walked passed the tall spider demon. He turns his attention to Charlie as she just got done speaking with a patron. “Good day my business partner how is this riveting day for you my dear?” He spoke with confidence as she turned to face him with an unsteady smile that poorly hid the worry in her eyes.

“Oh hey Al! I’m just checking on everybody and making sure their okay! The commotion outside is really scaring some people and I want them to feel as relaxed as possible!” She replied with a sure tone. 

“Ah yes the yearly scuffle the pure beings bring upon us to balance the population! How quant!” He spoke as he waved his hands for effect and a tuning radio noise fluttered about the air around them.

Another loud screech resounded through the hotel as an exterminator chose that moment to permanently bisect a demon a couple blocks away. They were getting closer to the hotel as they continued their destruction of the denizens of Hell. 

Charlie glanced at the door as if to assure herself that the truce would hold, no exterminator was to even enter the property let alone kill anyone inside. The terms were agreed upon by both Lucifer and the angels in heaven as the hotel gained actual patients and could start the redeeming process. 

The conversation was about to pick up once more between the owners when a crash was heard on the wall next the main entrance. The groan of the foundation was loud as the thump resounded throughout the room.

All noise stopped as they turned towards the sound’s original position, another thud happening as the demons all turn in fear of what it could be. 

From the silence a sharp jagged jagged spear shot through the wall and immediately impaled the unlucky demon caught in the crossfire that Charlie has just finished talking to before Alastor, almost hitting her as well. The hole centered right next to the stained glass oak doors was torn through showing a tiny bit of the outside white holy light.

“Oh no... they were supposed to stay away, why are they here!?” Charlie was shaking with her hands clasped together. The door burst open by a kick from an exterminator causing chaos as the hotel inhabitants excluding the staff and angel dust run to the upper floors to try and be spared.

Alastor stood still for a brief moment as if contemplating what to do next, his smile closed lip and strained. Looking around he locates all of his friends’ worrying and scared faces as to what to to next. 

With a steely resolve he summoned his long staffed microphone and took a steady step to the door. He knew what he had to do to protect the hotel. His grin turned feral with his inky black gums showing and a red X appearing in the middle of his forehead as his healed shoes clacked on the ground toward the exterminator.

“Oh dear it seems that the esteemed beings from heaven have decided to break the treaty, now that just won’t do!” He walked closer to the exterminator, it’s height towering over his as a spear was held up in preparation for the demon coming its way.

“Dear exterminator you have no business being in the hotel I’m afraid you’ll have to make a reservation before continuing!” Alastor lifted his hand up and snapped his long clawed fingers together. The being didn’t have two seconds before large tentacles wrapped around its long and nimble body, hurling it out the door and towards the other exterminators lined up to the hotel. 

“Wait Alastor you can’t fight them! Sinners never win against them!” Charlie practically begged as she tried to stop his trek outside. “Cmon sh*t lord you know you won’t win right?” Vaggie tried to urge while trying to hide the concern and failing.

“Don’t worry my good friends! This is my territory to protect and as co-owner of the hotel it’s my duty for you! And! I’m sure I have enough power to handle them, I am the radio demon after all!” He ignored any more protest and made his way through the door out into the open. 

“Now! I don’t seem to quite grasp why you foul creatures think you can just kill off the inhabitants but I won’t allow any more bloodshed on this property except yours!” His tone turned menacing as he continued speaking. He slammed his staff into the ground and voodoo symbols floated about the air.

The static of a radio turned sharp and high pitched as his power fluctuated, the shadows surrounding him became active and started slicing at angels. One exterminator finally fell with a golden liquid spilling through the fatal wounds. He raised his fingers to snap once more as the exterminators charged towards the deer demon  
——  
The hotel crew had watched from the frame of the door as red clad demon fought for them with his power. Niffty and Husk has known the power he had possessed as they had often witnessed his massacres, but Angel, Vaggie, and Charlie hadn’t seen his true strength until that moment.

The amount of raw power had surprised them as he cut down the exterminators with great effort, a feat that had been almost impossible with anyone else.  
——

Alastor had been holding his own pretty well as he used his power to defend. He was slowly starting to succumb to exhaustion as his movements became more sluggish.

In a split moment his attention jerked from the angels as he stumbled in his footing and his knee hit the ground. At the same time a lucky exterminator had thrown a knife towards his direction and the blade sliced through his cheek at deadly precision, cleanly cutting a thick line. Blood dribbled down from wound as he stood and wiped it away before feeling instant heat searing through his face. The holiness of the weapon making the wound feel like stabbing heated knifes. 

The moment his attention faltered as he grabbed his face in an effort to quell the pain, he heard screams of terror from the door of the hotel and the area fell silent. He slowly looked towards the others and saw their horrified expressions before slowly looking towards his abdomen. A thick white metal holy spear was impaled through him.

Alastor looked at the weapon in confusion as two more went through almost right next to it. His eyes widened as blood started soaking into his jacket coating the already red fabric to an even darker shade. His smile starting to fall as he realized what had happened. 

White hot pain shot through his entire being and he started leaning back, his strength gone as he fell backwards, the spears impaling in the ground causing him to hover from the wound. With a last fleeting thought he slowly used the strength he had left with a shaking hand slowly bring his left hand and snapping his fingers.

The exterminators saw the final act and fled, knowing they had wasted enough time fooling around with the hotel and left. 

As Alastor saw the angels leave he slowly struggled to keep his eyes open, his smile had fallen sometime ago. His head leaned back, blearily he watched as everyone started to rush to his position in the distance, he saw for the final time his only friends and he slowly brought back up a small genuine smile before closing his eyes and slowly his life force bled away to thin air as he heaved his final breath.  
——  
When the hotel staff had finally reached the fallen radio demon they all gasped as the white static noise that generally followed him was dead silent and his facial expression was relaxed as they finally got close to him.

“H-hey Al... we have to go work on the hotel, you need to get up... you can even make some of your mother’s famous jambalaya, I promise we’ll all enjoy it...” Charlie whispered as she slowly walked up to him. Tears streaming down her face as she silently recalled all he had done for the hotel from getting in good shape to bringing two helpers along and joining the crazy family. From his dad jokes to his famous cooking he had worked his way into all their hearts, including Vaggie’s tough well guarded one.

“Hey Mr. Husk, why is Mr. Alastor laying down, is he asleep? We should probably wake him up... he doesn’t like sleeping all that much.” Niffty said as she tugged on the cats wings. Husk slowly shook his head and turned her away from the scene ushering her away.

Charlie slowly slid to the ground and brought her hand up shooting the fireworks in the sky to signal the end of the extermination as the holy white light withered away from the air. Vaggie reached down to comfort her, wrapping her arms around Charlie as she had a lone tear fall from her eye. “Cmon lets go back inside, he wouldn’t want you to get caught up in the turf wars about to happen.” They begrudgingly walked behind Husk and Niffty not looking back.

Angel Dust stared at Alastor one last time before turning around to follow the everyone else. “You were a good friend Al, we’ll miss ya around here.” He said and walked off a solemn expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! My heart felt heavy writing this but I’m a sucker for sadness and angst! Alastor’s my favorite but I wanted to show what might happen if he were to go against exterminators and actually protect the people he cared about, thank you for reading and I apologize if there’s any spelling mistakes!


End file.
